Mobile phones and portable devices that display information when open or closed are typically implemented with two displays. For example, a mobile phone may have a larger, primary display for use when the device is open, and a smaller, secondary display on the back of the device to display the current time or a notification of an incoming call. The current flip, slide, or swivel type of phone devices allow a user to interact with all of the device functions when the primary display is open. However, many of the device functions may be limited or disabled when the primary display is closed over the device and/or when a smaller, secondary display is in use. Additionally, users typically want the smallest possible device to conveniently carry in a pocket or purse, but also want larger user interface surfaces for a primary display, keypad, and potentially a secondary display. Some tablet notebook computers and/or phones that have a single display may be used when in an open or closed position, but need relatively complex rotating hinges and hardware components to position the display screen for use while open or closed.